As a frequently utilized light source, LED plays an increasingly important role in various industries, including backlight structures for such as televisions, computers, and mobile phones, in which control of light emergent direction of the LED is of great significance. With a traditional control method, it is difficult to achieve highly collimated and super-diffracted light beams, while controlling light beams in nanometer field is a feasible method.
Although metal surface plasma technology has been developed only for a short time, but with the progress of processing technology and with further understanding of characteristics of surface plasma, surface plasma technology has become a hot spot in the social development nowadays, and has given birth to surface plasma resonance technology, surface spectral enhancement technology and so on, and sensors based on such technology have been widely applied in biomedical, mechanical, physical, chemical and other fields.
As an emerging technology, how to apply the unique properties of the surface plasma to control the light emergent direction of LED is a new topic in the technical field.